witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Now or Never
/ ?? |enemies = Witch Hunters Temple Guard|name = Now or Never}} Now or Never is one of the story related secondary quests available in The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt ''with Triss Merigold of Maribor. Journal entry : ''Novigrad was once famed as a place of tolerance and the rule of law. That is why it attracted mages from all over the world, those persecuted by Radovid and Emhyr alike. The Free City did not live up to their hopes, however, and rather than being a safe haven it became their slaughterhouse. : Triss Merigold, with whom you, dear reader, are already well acquainted, decided to evacuate all mages still alive to a place far removed from the front lines - Kovir. This was no simple task, and so the sorceress asked the witcher for help. Geralt agreed out of concern for the persecuted mages' fate - and Triss' fate most of all... : When it seemed the mages were finally safe and would set sail for Kovir's snow-covered shores, witch hunters swarmed over the docks and attacked their ship. Like setters who track down hares in even the deepest burrows, they had picked up Triss' trail despite her painstaking efforts to cover it. Luckily, Geralt stood in defense of the mages - as did, surprisingly, Dijkstra, for whom "love thy neighbor" had never been a guiding principle, nor the fate of the mages a matter of particular importance. If Geralt tells Triss he loves her: : With the witch hunters dispatched, the time had come to say goodbye. Geralt sensed his heart accelerate as he realized he might never see Triss again. The thought was unbearable, so before it could overwhelm him, instead of bidding her farewell, he asked her to stay. Though the circumstances on the blood-spattered docks were decidedly unromantic, in that instant all the feelings between Geralt and Triss came rushing back in full force. If Geralt lets Triss go: : With the witch hunters taken care of, the time had come to say goodbye. Though much had bound Geralt and Triss in the past, on this black day, on the blood-slicked planks of the Novigrad harbor, their paths parted. Witcher and sorceress would, true enough, meet again on several occasions, but only ever as friends. Their flight from the Eternal Fire had been the last flicker of the fires of their mutual affection. Objectives * Meet Triss When Geralt enters Triss is being hassled with the homeowners who sheltered her, demanding she gives them her necklace as a pay, since the risk for sheltering a mage has increased dramatically. Geralt can either choose to step in, or do nothing. Afterwards Triss explains to Geralt that she's in a bind: she has to evacuate the mages as soon as possible, but two of them haven't reported in and she is worried they have been turned in. Triss must either risk everybody to try and save the two, or leave them to a certain death. Geralt can make the choice here by advising Triss on the matter. If he chooses not to save Berthold and Anisse, then Geral and Triss head straight for the Kingfisher. * Kill the Eternal Fire guardsmen * Follow Triss * The following objects only apply if Geralt searches for Berthold and Anisse: ** Read the mysterious perfumed letter ** Follow Triss to Berthold and Anisse's hideout ** Kill the witch hunters ** Follow Triss * Enter the mage's hideout and follow Triss Mages and the like have gathered here, ready to go to the port through the sewers. Sigi Dijkstra is there as well, not to flee Novigrad, but to help the mages on their way, and at the same time to assure he'll have some friends and allies amongst them once they reach safety. * Enter the sewers Geralt and Triss have to clear a safe path through the sewers so the others can follow their trail and reach the ship. * Find a path through the sewers * Find a way across the rats' feeding ground * Meet Dijkstra at the port * Kill the witcher hunters Trivia * If Geralt decides to go find Anisse and Berthold, the innkeep Olivier dies. * An extra 25 can be earned by killing the katakan in one of the side tunnels. * If Geralt does not choose to romance Triss, allowing her to leave Novigrad, and has not already completed the quests "The Nobleman Statuette" and "The Soldier Statuette", he must wait until they meet again after The Battle of Kaer Morhen, back at the Chameleon, to complete them. Videos pl:Zadanie:Teraz albo nigdy Category:The Witcher 3 quests Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests